FINAL FANTASY XIII -The Promise-
FINAL FANTASY XIII -The Promise-''' est le thème principal de Final Fantasy XIII. Lui, ou l'une de ses variantes, est présent dans chaque chapitre du jeu. Toutes les variantes chantées de ce morceau sont interprétées par Frances Maya. Parmi ces variantes, il y a "The Sunleth Waterscape", "Serah's Theme", "In the Sky that Night", "The Archylte Steppe", "Fabula Nova Crystallis", "Forever Fugitives", "Determination", "FINAL FANTASY XIII -Miracles-", "Ending Credits". The Sunleth Waterscape '''The Sunleth Waterscape est le thème de la Côte de Sunleth. Les paroles illustrent l'envie de Vanille de réconforter Sazh. Paroles Version japonaise :Step into the rainbow, find another view :Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over :Ready to define the mists inside your heart? :Take a breath and start your life :Waves of a new day :Clear all the gloom away :Hope is what we simply need to proceed :Waves of a new day :Clear all the gloom away :Hope is what we simply need to proceed Version internationale :Step into the rainbow, world you never knew :Chase the heights of light, soar beyond your sorrows :Dance among the colors, let them be your dreams :Close your eyes and see anew :Dawn of the new day :Clears all the gloom away :This is the hope that we need to go on :Dawn of the new day :Clears all the gloom away :This is the hope that we need to go on Traduction de la version japonaise :Entre dans l'arc en ciel, trouve un autre point de vue :Poursuis la douce lumière, traverse les frontières :Prêt à définir les brumes à l'intérieur de ton cœur ? :Prend une grande inspiration et commence ta vie :Les vagues d'un nouveau jour :Éloignent la morosité :L'espoir est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour continuer d'avancer :Les vagues d'un nouveau jour :Éloignent la morosité :L'espoir est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour continuer d'avancer Traduction de la version internationale :Entre dans l'arc en ciel, dans ce monde dont tu ne savais rien :Poursuis les hautes lumières, envole-toi au dessus de tes peines :Danse parmi les couleurs, laisse-les être tes rêves :Ferme les yeux et regarde à nouveau :L'aube d'un nouveau jour :Éloigne la morosité :C'est l'espoir dont nous avons besoin pour continuer d'avancer :L'aube d'un nouveau jour :Éloigne la morosité :C'est l'espoir dont nous avons besoin pour continuer d'avancer Serah's Theme Serah's Theme est le thème illustrant Serah Farron. Les paroles représentent son leitmotiv, à propos de son destin de l'Cie. Paroles Version japonaise :Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside :Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure :Battles we can win, if we believe our souls :Hang in for the light, till dawn :Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere Version internationale :Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light :Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over :Battles we can win, our struggle lies within :Will we live to greet the dawn? :Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Promise me one day that peace shall reign Traduction de la version japonaise :Exauce mon vœu, laisse l'obscurité au loin :Qui masque tous nos espoirs, qui se moque de ce que nous chérissons :On peut gagner des batailles, si nous croyons en nos âmes :Accroche-toi à la lumière, jusqu'à l'aube :Le destin ne te laissera pas, la haine ne te guérira pas :Prie et un jour, la paix s'étendra partout Traduction de la version internationale :Exauce mon vœu, que l'obscurité s'efface et devienne lumière :Montre-moi qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, montre-moi que ce n'est pas terminé :On peut gagner des batailles, notre lutte est intérieure :Allons-nous vivre pour saluer l'aube ? :L'amour ne te quittera pas, la haine ne te guérira pas :Promets-moi un jour que la paix régnera Fabula Nova Crystallis Fabula Nova Crystallis est le thème éponyme de la compilation. Bien qu'il ne soit pas chanté dans Final Fantasy XIII, il est chanté par Frances Maya durant le premier concert de la tournée Distant Worlds: Music from FINAL FANTASY Returning Home. Paroles :Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside :Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure :Battles we can win, if we believe our souls :Hang in for the light 'till dawn :Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Pray, and one day peace shall flow everywhere :Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Pray, and one day peace shall flow everywhere. Vidéos en:FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise Catégorie:Chansons